kaijuarewickedawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Unleashed
Plot The storyline of Unleashed, taking place twenty years after Godzilla: Save the Earth, begins with a meteor shower raining down on Earth, causing climate shifts and earthquakes. Simultaneously, the kaiju of Earth begin to attack cities across the globe as a result of crystals growing on the ground. Factions form among the members of Earth as well as the monsters attacking them, totaling four monster factions. Choices within the story affect later events, including the relationships between Earth factions and the monster ones. The Vortaak, returning from the previous games, choose to invade and use the crystals to seize Earth, but their mothership is knocked into San Francisco bay. It is revealed in the finale that the source of the crystals is from SpaceGodzilla trying to escape the alternate dimension he was imprisoned in at the end of Save the Earth. Playable Characters *Anguirus (Showa) - An ankylosaurus who somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. He will fight by Godzilla's side to defeat the crystals and defend the Earth until the end. *Baragon (Showa/Millenium hybrid) - A small, red fire-breathing dinosaur who can burrow underground. *Fire Rodan - An irradiated pteranodon who like Anguirus somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. *Godzilla 2000 - The games titular kaiju protagonist and the King of the Monsters, Godzilla is the strongest monster and leader of all of the Earth Defenders who travels all over the world to defeat the crystals invading his home planet and stop any monster that wants to use the powerful energy of the crystals. *King Caesar (Showa/Millennium hybrid) - A lion-like deity who represents a royal family. (Wii only) *Mothra (Heisei/Millennium hybrid) - A divine moth deity who protects the Earth from threats like other monsters. *Varan - A giant lizard-like creature that can glide. (Wii only) *Godzilla 1990's - The Heisei incarnation of the character (Unavailable in Story or Training mode on the Wii Version). *Godzilla 1954 - The Original incarnation of the character (Unavailable in Story or Training mode). (Wii only)[ *Jet Jaguar - A humanoid fighting robot that can change size at will. *Kiryu - A cyborg built using the bones of the original 1954 Godzilla, Kiryu is the leader of all the GDF Mechas. Was known as Mechagodzilla 3 in the previous games. *Mechagodzilla 2 - A robotic replica of Godzilla built using the technology from Mecha-King Ghidorah; Based on the Vortaak's Mechagodzilla. *Mecha-King Ghidorah - King Ghidorah resurrected as a cyborg from the future. *M.O.G.U.E.R.A (Heisei) - A pigeon-like battle robot equipped with numerous plasma based weaponry.[7] *Gigan - A cycloptic cyborg creature with bladed arms and a buzz saw in its chest, it shares leadership of the Alien monsters along with King Ghidorah. The Showa version is exclusive to the PS2, while the Millennium version is exclusive to the Wii. *King Ghidorah - An extraterrestrial three-headed dragon, it shares leadership of the Alien monsters along with Gigan. The Showa/Heisei hybrid is exclusive to the PS2, while the Showa/Millennium hybrid is exclusive to the Wii. *Mechagodzilla - The first robotic replica of Godzilla constructed by an alien race known as the Simians. It is made of Space Titanium. (Wii only) *Megalon - A "Beetle God" of the underwater civilization of Seatopia that has drills for hands. Is actually a Mutant who sides with the Vortaak. *Orga - An alien known as a Millennian that was mutated by Godzilla's DNA. Has very large arms.[7] *Battra - An evil divine moth created by the Earth to kill lifeforms that were destroying it. (PS2 only) *Biollante - A hulking plant-like beast created by Dr. Shiragami whose DNA is a fusion of Godzilla's, a rose, and Erika Shiragami's. (Wii only) *Destoroyah - A beast composed of millions of precambrian microscopic lifeforms mutated by the weapon that was thought to have killed the original Godzilla in 1954. *Krystalak - A villainous entity born from SpaceGodzilla's crystals. Created for the game. (Wii only) *Megaguirus - A prehistoric dragonfly who even now has a taste for Godzilla's blood. *Obsidius - A sentient monster made from volcanic rock that was born from SpaceGodzilla's crystals. Also created for the game. *SpaceGodzilla - The games primary kaiju antagonist, SpaceGodzilla is a creature created when Godzilla's DNA got into space (either from Biollante or Mothra) and mutated by cosmic radiation. SpaceGodzilla is responsible for summoning the crystals invading the Earth. *Titanosaurus - A prehistoric marine reptile that wants to use the power surges to get revenge on humanity for disturbing his slumber. Titanosaurus is not inherently evil, but prefers to maintain his own ideology rather than stick with a group, putting himself at odds with Earth Defenders and the Global Defense Force. (Wii only)[7] Scrapped Characters *Monster X: Due to his transformation into Keizer Ghidorah would be too complicated and the Game engine cannot help with it and it only supports one person playing as him at a time. Could have likely been an Alien. *Hedorah: He was considered for this game, but scrapped because the game engine does not help the animations of him, however Hedorah's wire frame skeletons and sound files were still in this game.Could have likely been an Alien. *King Kong: Due to copyrights with Universal Studios. Most likely would have been an Earth Defender. *Zilla: Was considered to be a playable character but was scrapped due to the lack of popularity.Could have likely been a Mutant. *Ebirah: Was considered, but he was replaced by Battra for the PlayStation 2 version. Could have likely been a Mutant. *Bagan: He was considered for this game, but was overshadowed in favor of Varan by Simon Strange preferring Varan's design over Bagan.Could have likely been neither Earth Defender,GDF,Mutant or Alien but the non playable final boss after defeating SpaceGodzilla. *Gamera: Due to copyrights with Daiei. Could have likely to be an Earth Defender. *The Visitor: An original monster developed for Godzilla Unleashed but scrapped for Krystalak and Obsidius.Could likely to be an Alien. *Lightining Bug: An original monster developed for Godzilla Unleashed but scrapped for Krystalak and Obsidius.Could likely to be a Mutant. *Fire Lion: An original monster developed for Godzilla Unleashed but scrapped for Krystalak and Obsidius.Could have likely to be an Earth Defender. *Ultraman: Not a Godzilla character like Gamera and King Kong. Could likely to have been a GDF mech.